


Sterek In Paris

by Michicant123



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Paris, Blogger Stiles Stilinski, Chef Derek Hale, Eternal Sterek, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Social Media, Sterek Secret Santa 2020, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28283538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michicant123/pseuds/Michicant123
Summary: Stiles Stilinski is a Chicago marketing executive who unexpectedly banks his dream job working for a marketing firm in Paris France.This is a Sterek Secret Santa gift for Fairydustedtheory.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: The Sterek Secret Santa - Edition 2020





	Sterek In Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fairydustedtheory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairydustedtheory/gifts).



> I got @fairydustedtheory for secret Santa this year. You asked for Sterek AU’s, fluff, different first meeting, and emotions. I had a good time coming up with this AU. It’s inspired by the Netflix show “Emily in Paris”. I do hope you enjoy this gift. And that your holidays are jolly as hell because you deserve it. :)

Sterek in Paris

Stiles Stilinski is a Chicago marketing executive who unexpectedly banks his dream job working for a marketing firm in Paris France. He’s tasked with bringing an American perspective to his Parisian coworkers, while learning all he can about French culture. 

Stiles documents his adventures on his social media page and achieves a large following.

But Stiles’s favorite part of Paris isn’t the incredible architecture, delicious food, or even the fashion scene. It’s a gorgeous, taciturn, chef who lives in the apartment below Stiles’s. Derek Hale owns the restaurant down the street, and while their first meeting was awkward, they grew close over the summer and are now inseparable. Vive la France!

To: Fairydustedtheory

From: Michicant123   
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I do the art things.


End file.
